CONSPIRACY
by katreve
Summary: Sequel to ARTIFICE. Chs. 5 & 6 are up. Ch. 7 will be end of Part I of Conspiracy. Who wants Quatre dead? Heero and Duo are bodyguards. See notes at beginning of ch. 1 for couples, etc. Angst, violence, etc.
1. TREACHERY ON L2, Chapter 1

**CONSPIRACY**

**PART I**

**TREACHERY ON L2**

Disclaimers:  I don't own GW or its characters (licensed by Bandai Entertainment and owned by Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, etc, etc).   

NOTES:  Couples (possible, wishful thinking, implied and actual) RPX1, 1X4,  2X5X2, 2X4, 3X4X3, 3XOC, RPX4, 2X5X4, but remember appearances can and will be deceiving….for instance, Duo and Quatre are not sluts, though from the foregoing it would appear to be so.  Is this confusing enough for everyone?  Also 1+2+3+4+5, the boys are pretty good friends by now.  The prequel fic ARTIFICE will be referred to in the following chapters.  Warnings:  R rating for Part I, Yaoi, hints of NCS, lime, definite violence (this is treachery after all).  I think that's all for now.  As always, comments are welcome.

**CHAPTER 1**

It was yet another "diplomatic mission" that Relena had convinced Quatre Winner to take with her.  

But Relena had found herself growing more dependent on the young Winner heir, she valued his diplomatic talents as well as his empathy.  And she found herself beginning to appreciate his company more and more, especially since it also afforded her the opportunity to see Heero Yuy.  Heero, formerly one of her own bodyguards, had had himself reassigned to Quatre Winner's security unit after the assassination attempt on Quatre about four months ago.  Heero scowled as much as ever, but Relena knew she still felt attracted to him and it was good to see him again, even if he would be gone, returning to L4 with Quatre, after these meetings were finished.  

//Ah, well,// Relena smiled to herself as her maid finished putting her hair up, //that may change soon.  And Quatre is quite a good companion and fellow ambassador, I am really enjoying his companionship also.  Too bad…but hopefully I will be seeing more of Heero soon….it all depends on if things work out according to my plans.  And for now, if we can just keep Duo from speaking his mind at inopportune times….//

It had been a hectic three weeks and the last stop of this round of meetings and talks was the L2 Cluster.

^^^^^^^^   

Heero Yuy straightened his tie and then grimaced at himself.  He really wished  Quatre would quit the diplomatic scene as he hated having to dress every day during these meetings in a suit and tie.  At least at Winner Enterprises, Quatre did not care how he dressed and he and Duo Maxwell, the second-in-command to the Winner heir's security team, were able to "dress down" and were much relieved at not having to wear a Preventer uniform or business suits.  

He turned from the mirror and started out of his room, which was just one in the suite currently occupied by the Winner Entourage.  //Quatre Raberba Winner,// Heero found himself reflecting, //Heir to Winner Enterprises and all the other vast holdings owned by his deceased father; diplomat and ambassador at Relena Peacecraft's request; former Gundam-pilot….and the love of my life.  And I've never let him know…too damn afraid to let it show, to even begin to tell him…//

Those thoughts scattered as he heard Duo exit his room on the other side of Quatre's.  Only Heero and Duo were accompanying Quatre as bodyguards at these meetings.  Two ex-Gundam pilots were worth a force of 10 according to Zechs Marquise, though Heero snorted at that comment.  And of course, Quatre was also an ex-Gundam pilot and could take pretty good care of himself too.  (See ARTIFICE fic.)  Still Heero knew that he felt better when he and Duo were safeguarding Quatre than when any of the other members of Quatre's security team were on the job, even Rashid and a number of his Maguanacs.    Heero knew Duo, Duo knew him and they both knew Quatre….better than anyone else except Trowa.  And of course Wufei.  All the pilots knew each other quite well after fighting and living together during the wars….//And I finally fell for Quatre…hard…//  Heero sighed to himself as Duo greeted him cheerfully.

"Hn…" Heero responded shortly.

^^^^^^^

L2's leaders were an eclectic mixture of people, some were from the faction that sought to bring a more "civilized" image to the roughhewn reputation of L2 and some were of the opinion that that very roughneck character was what had seen the cluster through some very desperate years.  Of course no one denied that homelessness and crime needed to be addressed, but that didn't bar the fact that two of the "commission" members representing L2 looked like they came from its toughest section, even down to their beards, tattoos and scars, not to mention their clothing or the lack of it.  

Quatre Winner and Relena Peacecraft met the L2 Commission on the steps of a recently constructed building that tried to look as if it was an important government centre, yet it failed in some way, as it  looked out of place.  

Relena had her arm linked through Quatre's,  presenting an united front to some of the less receptive members of the Commission.   

Though Heero, standing just a few feet behind Quatre, thought that for some reason, Relena was clinging just a little too tightly to Quatre.  Heero knew Relena well enough to know that she was neither nervous nor frightened.  Heero mentally shook his head at himself.  Since Relena and Quatre had been working together for the last few weeks or so, she had seemed to embrace Quatre more frequently, spend more than the necessary time with him during social functions (including almost every dance) and just generally smile brightest when looking at the young Winner heir.  Still, it was not just his imagination he told himself, the news media had started asking if there was romance in the air for the two and there had even been an editorial that such a match would be very good for the future of both the earth and the colonies.  Heero had thought just a few weeks ago he would perhaps try to get closer to Quatre than just as his bodyguard and friend…try to see if Quatre might return some of the deep-seated sentiments he felt for the blond young man.   It was Duo who had encouraged him to do so, getting Heero's hopes up that perhaps Quatre wasn't all that interested in the ladies.   

Heero glanced at Duo, who was sticking closely to Quatre's side.  Duo caught his glance and grinned the patented Maxwell smirk.   //Braided baka,// thought Heero, //if Quatre's not interested in the ladies, why does it seem like he and Relena have become an item lately?//   Heero scowled at Relena's back, then considered, //Quatre certainly does not discourage Relena's attentions.  Though to be honest he does not seem to encourage them either.  He's always such a gentleman….//

Heero's thoughts were rudely interrupted by the voice of one of the less savory characters who passed as a representative on the L2 Commission, "Why, ain't ya' a sweet one, now?"

Quatre and Relena had been looking to the front of the building's pillared entrance as they had started to climb the final few stairs with the Commission and go into the building.  Quatre and Relena both looked back to the speaker, to whom they had been introduced to just a moment before.  

Quatre spoke coldly,  "It is understood that you are a duly elected representative and member of this Commission for L2, however, that is no way to address a lady…."

"Who said I was addressin' th' lady?" the man leered.

Heero felt a flash of  anger cut through him.  Not that Quatre would have any trouble dealing with this bastard, but Heero did not like the man's looks and certainly not his intent.

But it was Duo who spoke up and his voice was flat with a hint of his own anger, "I remember you Gerardo…and you probably will remember me.  Back off until you can learn some manners…if that is possible."

"It's alright Duo," Quatre spoke quietly but he frowned at the hairy, tattooed individual, "Sir, if we intend to do business with this Commission, you will have to keep your mind on what is important for L2 and not on some excursion into your personal observations.  If you cannot do that, perhaps you should excuse yourself today from this Commission's deliberations."

"Oh, I can keep my mind on business if'n I please, but I still say ya're a pretty one and maybe after th' meetin' you and I could….."

Relena's voice suddenly cut in, "Excuse me, sir" and her use of the word "sir" was laced with contempt, "Mr. Winner is not available, IF you get my meaning.  Now let's go inside and get down to brass tacks."  She  possessively took a tighter hold on Quatre's arm.

The L2 roughneck eyed Quatre one more time in a manner that had Heero wanting nothing so much as to feel his fist connect with the man's nose; in fact he his hands clenched so tightly that the nails cut into his palms, but then the man shrugged slightly and said, "Can't blame a fella for tryin' " 

Quatre and Relena turned away, refusing to give the man any more of their consideration at this point.

Duo and Heero moved quickly to follow, Heero now moving up to Quatre's side and Duo dropping back to follow Quatre from behind.  They often switched places unexpectedly, it gave them different viewpoints as they watched for any threats and changing places gave them both the opportunity to scan where the other had a moment before.

Relena's bodyguards also moved with her.  One of Relena's bodyguards turned back to glance quickly at the L2 thug that followed.  Heero knew the bodyguard from the time he had served on Relena's security force, and he spoke in an undertone to the man, "We'll all keep an eye on him, Smithson."

Smithson nodded in silent agreement.

TBC…..


	2. TREACHERY ON L2, Chapter 2

**CONSPIRACY**

**PART I**

TREACHERY ON L2

For warnings, disclaimers, etc., see Chapter 1

CHAPTER 2 

Heero didn't know why he was so disturbed and continued to be so all during the meeting, although he knew his practiced emotionless demeanor did not reveal his feelings.  He and Duo and the two bodyguards for Relena sat some distance away in the large conference room, leaving the Commission and Quatre and Relena around the oval table to conduct their business.  They could not hear everything that was discussed, but the thug who had taken an interest in Quatre seemed to have gotten down to business just as Relena and Quatre had warned him to do.  He did not leer at Quatre again, in fact he seemed to avoid looking at him unless he had to.   

The only thing Heero could figure for his own continued agitation was that perhaps he was just as upset by what Relena had said as the roughneck's advance on Quatre.

// 'Mr. Winner is not available if you get my meaning…' shit, what was she talking about?  Surely Quatre would have told me and Duo if there was a possibility that he and Relena were getting that close ….but then maybe he wouldn't.  Maybe it was something Relena expected but that Quatre had not confirmed…or denied.//

Heero stood up and walked over to one of the windows and looked out.   Duo watched him speculatively for a few moments, then shook his head slightly and returned his attention to the group around the table.

Raised voices around the table brought Heero's attention back from his musings at the window.  He turned towards the commotion.

A few of the L2 Commission members were on their feet as was Relena.  It was obvious she was trying to smooth over a tense situation.  Heero moved toward the table silently.  Quatre was still seated, but the angry Commission members seemed to be directing their glowers and angry comments to him, and it included that thug from earlier.

Heero knew without looking that Duo was right behind him.  The two of them were suddenly just behind Quatre's chair, one to each side.  Quatre knew they were there but he did not acknowledge their presence by look or gesture.  He sat tapping a pencil slowly on a sheaf of papers before him.  Relena's bodyguards had seemed to take their cue from Duo and Heero, they now moved up behind her.  But Quatre's bodyguards had reached him several seconds before Relena's had reached her.  Former Gundam pilots were swift and deadly….and Heero's glare at the two contentious L2 Commission members spoke of just how murderous he could be.

The one thug, what had Duo said his name was, Gerardo, was nastily addressing Quatre, and though Relena was attempting to get his attention, he ignored her.

"What 'd ya' mean ya' don't trust us, ya' lil' prick?"

"Gentlemen, please…" Relena's voice finally raised her voice, "Calm down.  I have already agreed to accompany you to see some of the more needy areas of L2.  If Mr. Winner does not wish to go…."

"He's all talk…him and his money, he doesn't care about helping the poor…" Gerardo's fellow roughneck blurted out.

"Actually, I do."  Quatre now rose to his feet, "But I sense there is more going on here than just an effort to bring the poor to our attention.  I do not advise that either Relena or I tour the poorer areas of L2 until there are additional security checks…."

"Damn right…." Duo's voice suddenly cut through the tension, "I know L2….it was my home….I more than anyone would like to see improvements and help for the homeless, especially the orphans.  Quatre has already done a lot for them….but he is not going anywhere into the dark sections of L2 without further security.  And besides…"  Duo placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder, "He senses something not right here, that alone would nix your plans in my book."

"Hn…." Heero's grunt was in agreement and his "glare of death" as Duo used to jokingly call it was directed all the more intently at the brute known as Gerardo.

Relena spoke, "Thank you, Duo.  But I cannot in good conscience let these people think I do not care about their needs.  We are well protected by our security teams, Quatre and I, and the trip is only a cursory drive through some of the poorer sections of this colony for the time being.  More extensive excursions can be planned after the security you feel is necessary is completed.  However, if Quatre still does not wish to attend…."

Quatre turned to Relena and spoke so quietly that only those closest could hear, "Relena, one reason you asked me to attend these meetings was supposedly to make use of my empathy concerning whether representatives are genuine in their intentions…now you are in effect negating my warning."

Relena leaned closer of Quatre and placed her hand on his arm, "Quatre, dear heart, just a quick trip through the edges of the poorest section.  We need to gain some of these members' good will.  And if you don't feel they are sincere I am not all that surprised, because they do not trust us either.  We have to be the first to make the gesture…"

Heero's eyes has narrowed at the term 'dear heart,' and he switched his glare to Relena for just a split second and then his soldier's instincts persisted and he returned his watch on those men who were angry with Quatre.  He knew they were not armed, but, no, he wasn't about to trust them, no matter what Relena said or wanted.

Heero was unable to see Quatre's face as it was turned away from him to look at Relena, but Quatre had frowned at Relena's choice of words also.  Nevertheless he did not pull away from her hand at first.

He spoke softly again, "If you insist on doing this, I cannot let you go alone."  Now he carefully pulled his arm from Relena's hand and turned back to the Gerardo and his companion.

"Since Relena is adamant and feels it necessary to show you that she is truly concerned for your poor, we will go.  I never wanted to cast doubt on these needy ones and I want to and will help them and the sections of L2 that need to be rebuilt, but I still say we won't be rushed into anything without proper consideration."

"Quatre…" growled Heero under his breath. 

Quatre turned his head and spoke over his shoulder to Heero in a low tone, "I know Heero, but Relena is going to go whether we do or not.  We need to protect her."

Quatre turned back to the table, "If you will give me a few minutes to discuss the planned trip with my security team and with Relena and her bodyguards also, we will then meet you out front and proceed with a tour…a limited tour for now."

The Commission members that were not standing now arose also and they all moved away as Quatre turned to Heero and Duo and the three walked in the opposite direction to stand at the very windows that Heero had been looking out a short time before.

Relena moved a short distance away and began to talk with her bodyguards.

"Relena is playing the fool," snapped Duo though he kept his voice down, "I thought she was smarter than this."

"Relena always ignored her own good just to show how much she cares for the common people," Heero said though his tone was not happy.

Quatre glanced in Relena's direction, "Yes….usually.  Still I just can't get rid of the feeling that there is something not right.  But we might as well get this over with.  I will take a weapon from the arsenal in the limo, Heero.  With all three of us on guard, and with her bodyguards and our chauffeurs on the alert, we will hopefully be ready for whatever may come, if anything."

 "Quatre just what do you sense?" asked Duo.

"Just that I do not believe Gerardo and his fellow Commission member from what seems to be the gangster section of L2 are telling the whole story.  But in all honesty, it's not the first time Commission members from the various colony clusters have kept something back.  Now, to get back to this tour, Heero, do you think we should travel in one limo or will that to easily present one target…if we are targets in truth….or would it be better to travel in each of our limos?"

Heero shrugged, "I don't like this one way or the other Quatre.  I trust your instincts, what do you think?"

Quatre seemed thoughtful for a moment, then turned and walked over to Relena with Heero and Duo close behind him.

"Relena, our limo will lead, yours to follow.    Those local authorities that are supposed to accompany us on motorcycles can go ahead of us and some behind as planned.  However, I want Duo on another cycle along with those in the lead."

Duo nodded…

"Also, I want both chauffeurs to be on the alert.  Is your chauffeur normally armed?"

Smithson answered, "Yes sir."

"Good…and Relena, this tour is to be short.  Duo if you feel at any time it should be broken off, signal my chauffeur and take off, the limos will follow you, no matter what the other cycles may be doing."

"Good plan, Quatre…" Duo said.

"As well as it might be…."  Quatre shrugged but he still frowned.  

Within a half hour, the procession of L2 cops on motorcycles with Duo slightly in the lead and to one side of Quatre's limo, followed by the Winner limousine, then Relena's and finally by additional L2 cops, started out.  Relena had Gerardo's fellow commission member in her limo and Quatre had Gerardo in his.  They supposedly were to be something of what Duo sarcastically referred to as "baka tour guides."

Quatre had armed himself and sat across from Gerardo in his limousine's rear seat.  Heero sat next to him and  kept his eyes on Gerardo, even though Gerardo had let himself be searched before he entered the limo and both Heero and Duo were once more assured he had no weapons.

"Now, Mr. Winner," Gerardo's voice was smooth again.  And he actually smiled, it was gap-toothed as one of his front teeth was missing, "I'm glad ya' let your rich, snooty guard down.  I'm sure ya' an' that Relena woman'll be concerned by the sights of th' poor in th' neighborhoods we're goin' through."

Quatre did not answer him but nodded briefly and then took his eyes off Gerardo to look out the window.  He knew Heero was watching the man and he did not need to.

After a few moment of uncomfortable silence, Gerardo spoke again,

"I'm sorry I got so mad at ya'.  I just want ya' to see what some of us live like on L2.  I really do think ya're …..well an OK guy, even though I cussed ya' out and tried to get ya' goat.   Besides like I said before, ya're a looker…"

Quatre's eyes snapped back to the man and he glared at him…a glare that would do Heero proud.  It did nothing to deter the thug though…

"Maybe you could just try'n come down off'n that pedestal…and ya' might find out ya'd like me some."

Quatre looked back out the window.

Heero felt intense dislike for this man and that rage was beginning to stir in him again,  but other than  stiffening and a slight movement of his hand closer to his gun, he gave no sign.  

The son of a bitch let his eyes roam over Quatre's body in a manner that had Heero itching to smash his face in, but the SOB continued….

"I think we'll have a chance to get more acquainted…ya' see, no matter what that Relena said, I know ya'd like me if ya' give it  half a chance…I know ya'r type…but I admit I never seen one so good lookin'.."

Quatre turned his gaze back to Gerardo and his voice was very quiet but Heero knew that voice, Quatre was annoyed, very, "You know nothing of me or my type.  I now doubt your so called 'good intentions' for the poor of L2 even more.  Your mind isn't on them or their needs but on who your next lay will be and you can be assured it will not be me.  Just keep it in your pants…and let's pay attention to the homeless…"

Gerardo's face clouded with anger, then just as quickly smoothed over, "OK….li'l Mr. Winner, we'll see…I guess I deserve that for how I talked to ya' before…we'll see though."

Gerardo sat back in his seat with an nasty smirk on his face, as Quatre once more dismissed him by looking back out the window.  

But Heero had had enough.  He casually pulled his gun out and pointed it at Gerardo's crotch, 

"Like Mr. Winner said, your mind is not in the right place.  Get it there fast if you want to keep them…"  Heero moved his gun slightly closer to the bastard's crotch.

"Heero…" said Quatre without even looking back.

Gerardo raised his hands in compliance and laughed, "Well….ya're a protective one ain't ya?"

"That's what he's supposed to be, he's my bodyguard." Quatre said tightly.

"And whatta body to …."  Gerardo yelped suddenly as Heero shoved his gun into the man's crotch and grabbed him by the neck of his tee shirt.  He pulled him forward, "Shut your fucking mouth….now."

Quatre's hand on Heero's arm brought the rage that threatened to overwhelm him under control.

He sat back quickly and spat, "I'll let Duo see to you….he seems to know you and your like.  He'll put you in your place quick enough.  But for now unless you are speaking about L2 business you'll not address Mr. Winner again…get it?"

Gerardo nodded, his look now wary.  He crossed his arms and looked out the window himself….

They were just starting through some of the poorer sections and after a moment Gerardo spoke,

"This'n is just the edge of the bad quarters…ya' can see it's messed up down here."

"Yes…" Quatre leaned closer to the window and his voice was sad, "I've seen pictures, but it is much more real like this…"

"I told ya'  and ya' didn't even wanna come…"

Quatre didn't answer.

A sudden explosion to their right forced the driver of Quatre's limo to swerve….

Heero cursed and his gun which had not found its way back to its holster was poised as he reached over to Quatre….

But Quatre had pulled his own gun…..

Duo's cycle was suddenly alongside and the limo lurched to a halt as another explosion sounded near…far too near the limo.

Duo jerked the door open and snapped, "Get on Quat….Heero get the cycle I downed a few feet ahead…."

Duo was scanning the streets his gun ready…in the few seconds it took him to speak, Quatre was out and on the back of his cycle, but he asked quickly, "The chauffeur, Relena?" and looked back.

Duo started the cycle as he answered briefly, "Chauffeur's dead…Relena's limo turned off at the first explosion…I think they're OK…."

Heero had thrown himself out of the limo and was running to the downed cycle a short distance away.

Gerardo was scrambling out now and was shouting….none of the three ex-pilots paid him heed.  

As Heero reached his cycle and pulled it up and around, Duo took off on his yelling back…

"Follow me….I know this city…."  

A single shot rang out and Heero saw Quatre jerk…Duo felt it too… and he reached back with one arm to secure Quatre as he banked sharply into a alley.  Heero heard another shot and sighted its source…it missed this time because the bullet broke off a chunk of brick from the dilapidated building on the corner that Duo had just turned.  Heero aimed quickly in the window from where he determined the shots had come…he could not see inside…but his shot was sure.  A body tumbled from the window…his hand gun  falling with him.  

Heero's cycle screeched around the corner and he followed Duo…

TBC….


	3. TREACHERY ON L2, Chapter 3

**CONSPIRACY**

**PART I**

TREACHERY ON L2

CHAPTER 3 

Trowa Barton was just starting a performance with his sister, Catherine, when he suddenly felt an uneasiness wash over him.  He could not place it nor did he try to, he simply stiffened almost imperceptibly and concentrated, he could not let his mind wander.  Unfortunately this performance would immediately be followed by his solo act.  He wished both performances were over… now… and was strongly tempted to forgo his solo act, but he couldn't do that.  Catherine was depending on him, she owned the circus now, and this was the last performance before they took a break and pulled up stakes and then moved on.  

When he, Catherine and the other performers were taking their final bows to the cheers and applause from the circus crowd, Trowa cut his acknowledgement of the ovation short with one more quick bow and then hurried out of the ring toward his trailer.

Once there he noted that he had a call….urgent….from Preventers' Headquarters….

//Another, assignment…must be important// his thoughts raced, but then he shook his head as he sat at the laptop to contact Wufei.  No, he wouldn't have had any premonition or feeling one way or another about an assignment.  The only time he had felt pulled like this was…..Quatre.

His mouth tightened and his green eyes darkened.  He began to remove his makeup as he awaited the connection to go through to Wufei…..

^^^^^^^^

Duo skidded to a stop on a ramshackle dock next to the river, Heero on his cycle moved along side him.

"Leave 'em running, Heero, and once we're off, send them in the river," Duo spoke quickly as he swung off and reached to support Quatre as he too moved  from where he had been riding behind Duo.

"Hn…." Heero acknowledged.  Though he hated to give up their transportation, he knew they needed to do so.  Every attempt they had made to swing back toward the safer part of the colony had been thwarted.  Duo had been forced to give up and took off into the middle of the colony's worst section, miles from where they had been first attacked.  They had had one hell of a time losing their pursuers, but thanks to Duo's knowledge of the streets, they had been successful at last.  Ridding themselves of the cycles was necessary.  Whoever was after them (after Quatre, his mind reminded him with a mental rush of anger) would be on the lookout for motorcycles with three young men on them. 

He put his cycle in gear and didn't even watch it shoot off the dock into the water, but turned to Quatre as Duo released him to Heero's support now.  Duo's cycle followed Heero's seconds later.

Heero was eyeing Quatre's face.  The blonde was standing well enough though he held one arm close to his body and his face was pale and his mouth set.   While Heero had been on his cycle following Duo's hell-bent pace, he had seen the dark stain of blood blossoming on the shoulder of Quatre's deep blue suit coat 

"How is it?" Duo turned back, speaking to Quatre, though he motioned with his head to Heero.

"It's sore, but it'll be all right." Quatre winced just slightly as Heero gently moved him in the direction Duo had indicated even as Duo fell along side of Quatre on his opposite side.  

Heero and Duo walked as fast as they dared with Quatre injured, and Quatre was no fool, he knew they had to move and move fast.  Quatre kept up with them, although he allowed Heero's help by letting him keep his hand on his uninjured arm in order to steady him.

It was getting dark now and within minutes Duo had them climbing through a broken window in a deserted warehouse.  In fact, this part of the river shoreline seemed deserted period. 

//Odd,// thought Heero briefly as he helped Quatre through the window, //with the tramps, beggars and gangs in this part of L2, you'd think they'd make use of any deserted buildings.//

Duo seemed to read his mind, "This area of the docks is empty because these buildings and  piers are extremely unstable.  They crash down without any warning…people are scared to come here."

Even as Duo spoke the building around them creaked ominously.

They all heard it and glanced around carefully.  In fact, Quatre closed his eyes tightly for a minute because he thought the building had seemed to sway.  But he realized he must have been the one swaying and when he opened his eyes, he saw both Duo and Heero watching him with concern apparent on Duo's face.  And though Heero's face was expressionless as always, there was something in his eyes….and his supporting hand on Quatre's arm tightened just a little.

//Where have I seen that look in his eyes before?// Quatre wondered but then he sighed; he needed to sit down.

"Here, Quat, come over here and take a load off…." Duo said lightly though his face still looked worried.  Duo motioned for Quatre to sit on  what appeared to be an old, weathered and scarred desk.

Quatre moved gratefully to sit down.  Heero stuck to his side, sitting next to him.  The desk seemed to groan and shift slightly but settled quickly enough and seemed to bear their weight without problem.

Heero moved his head back to try and get a look at the wound on Quatre's shoulder, but he did not ask him to remove his coat.  It was too dirty in this place to even begin to try and do something about Quatre's injury without some clean rags and water at least.

Duo pulled out his cell phone and snapped it open.

Quatre spoke sharply, "NO, Duo…."

Duo turned back quickly, his braid swinging out behind him.

"Don't worry, Quat, I know better than to use it.  I read the reports too, the gangs and mobs have become sophisticated enough to triangulate the source of cell calls and it's obvious they're in on this attempt on you.  How else could they have so many goons out to keep us from getting back to safety.  I was just wondering….about some other way to get in touch with any of the Preventers or…." Duo shrugged once.

Quatre smiled gently, "Gomen nasi, Duo, I did not mean to jump on you.  I should have known you knew about the danger of using the cell,   And you were just wishing you could call Wufei weren't you and your actions just were following through on that wish…."

"You're reading me, Quat-chan." Duo smiled back at his friend, "but it's OK, nothing to apologize about.  Besides you can jump me any time." Duo's smile turned into a sly smirk.

Quatre's chuckled a little, "I don't think Wufei would agree and you look like that coyote character on one of those cartoons you watch…."

Duo's smirk broadened, "Oh, you mean Wile E. Coyote, he always loses out though.  And I don't intend to ever lose my prey."

Heero shifted his body and said, "Hn…." with unnecessary force causing Duo to look at him.

Heero's glare intensified, Duo could not resist one more remark, "Well, maybe Wufei would be unhappy, maybe not, but he's not the one who would kill me, you know…"

Duo shut up then, though he allowed his smirk to remain in full force as he looked back cheekily at Heero.

Quatre looked slightly puzzled and then shook his head, Duo was always teasing.  He took a deep breath and tried to move his injured shoulder to ease the screaming muscles.  He winced openly now, finally acknowledging the pain he had been trying to ignore for some time. Duo's smirk disappeared.  

Duo watched Quatre closely as he slid back a little further on the old desk and kicked off his shoes.  Pulling up his feet, Quatre crossed his legs in a yoga position and tried to relax, closing his eyes….coping with his discomfort as best he could.

Duo cursed under his breath and Quatre's eyes opened to regard him in the dim light,

"Nani?" he asked softly.

"I should have had you get on in front of me, Quat…I didn't think…. I could have protected you easier that way."

Heero said nothing, but in his mind he agreed, the situation had been urgent, but Quatre would have been safer covered by Duo from behind.  

"Duo…I'll be fine.  If  I had been in front of you and the bullet had hit you in a critical spot, the cycle might have crashed with us both.  And a hole in my shoulder just matches the one Dorothy gave me.  It's nothing that a Gundam pilot, or a former one like we all are, cannot handle.  We have enough nicks and dings and scars between us…what's one more?  And with the tracking devices, the Preventers should find us sooner or later, ne?  Then Quatre winked at Duo knowingly.  "Even if it might take Wufei a little longer to get here." 

Duo smiled easily and winked back.

Heero considered what Quatre had said, and that he was right too.  Quatre had spoken to ease Duo's guilt, but then Quatre had a knack for doing that with everyone but himself it seemed.

Heero asked quietly, "The bullet's still in you, Quatre, it didn't exit did it?"

Quatre nodded a little, "I guess I hunched down or something…."

Duo turned away and Heero looked over to him, they all knew that if the bullet had exited Quatre's shoulder it would have hit Duo.  

"Duo," Heero spoke, "We need water and food if you can get it, and some clean rags or bandages.  The Preventers should be here soon, but they may have trouble with some of the locals trying to stall them, so we better get what supplies we can for now."

Duo turned back again and his eyes met Heero's in understanding.  Duo took his suit coat off and tossed it to Heero, saying shortly,

"Put it over Quat's shoulders, try and keep some of the dust and dirt out of the wound."

Heero nodded without comment and did so.  After carefully placing Duo's coat over Quatre, he left his arm resting very lightly around Quatre's neck, his hand barely laying on the shoulder above the wound.  Quatre had resumed his yoga stance and his eyes were closed again.

Duo watched the two, noting Heero's eyes on Quatre and said to himself, //We'll get him out and safe, Heero.  Shinigami promises.  Besides Wufei will have my braid if I don't get back to him, not to mention what he'll do if I let anything happen to Quatre.  He argued with me over which of us would work with you, Heero, safeguarding Quatre.  Did you know that?  Nah…you didn't, but Wufei feels strongly for all of us now.  And even Shinigami shudders to think of what Trowa will do to me if Quat is not safe.//  As Duo mulled over the situation he ripped off his tie, opened his shirt and stuffed his tell-tale braid down in it, then buttoned his shirt back up a bit.

He caught Heero's eyes for a minute and with a gesture, let him know he was going out to look for the supplies.

Heero returned to his watch over Quatre.

^^^^^^^^^

Wufei's face was as anxious as Trowa had ever seen Wufei reveal in any situation.  But he smoothed it over almost immediately upon seeing Trowa.  Trowa was not fooled, Wufei had troubling news and he was worried.

"It's Quatre isn't it?" Trowa asked without preamble or even giving Wufei a chance to speak.

Wufei almost smiled, "How do you always know?  I realize you have a special bond with him, but…"

"Don't waste time Wufei?"  Trowa all but snapped.

"Gomen, it's just I'm hoping I'll get a call any time that everything's fine…we're already on their trackers, so we should locate them at any moment.  But to try and make it brief, while on what was supposed to be a tour of the poorer sections of  L2, Quatre's limo was attacked.  The chauffeur is dead.  Relena's limo was behind Quatre and was apparently able to turn off after the first explosion.   Her chauffeur was smart and quick, he had been warned ahead of time.  It seems Quatre was unsettled about this tour to begin with…."

"Then why did Duo or Heero even let him agree to go?  And why would Quatre ignore his uneasiness?"

Wufei sighed heavily, "Relena insisted and apparently Quatre said they had better go to protect her because she was going to make this tour one way or another."

Trowa scowled blackly, "What else?"

"Zechs and I are flying out in about an half hour to L2 along with some of our best people.  We already have some Preventers on L2 and they are tracking the three of them.  We should come up with them pretty quickly.  They left the limo on motorcycles after the explosions near the vehicle.  There were some eyewitnesses that weren't involved in the attack.  For a little money and a promise to move them out of the area to safety, they were more than willing to tell what they saw.  And it was definitely a set-up.  The L2 cops that were supposed to be their security were bribed, but from what we can tell, Duo took advantage of the smoke and confusion from the explosions, he knifed one cop who was too close to the limo and Heero took that one's cycle.  Heero also shot a gunman down from one of the windows."  
  


"And no one went after Relena once she turned off?" Trowa was skeptical.  

"No," Wufei looked as if he wanted to add something else but thought better of it.

Trowa said, "That's a little suspicious isn't it?"

Wufei shrugged, "It could be, but the way Zechs looks at is that it's just that she wasn't the target, that the only target was…."

"Quatre again….shit….I was suspicious when we found the terrorist that made the assassination attempt and he had committed suicide.  We all, especially Heero, felt that the suicide was just too convenient and that it was not the act of a single, deranged man.  There's a plot here." Trowa stopped speaking and leaned back to study Wufei as his mind turned over thoughts that occurred to him.  Wufei seemed to be watching him as if wishing he would say something that Wufei either couldn't say himself or perhaps he was waiting to see if Trowa would come up with a similar supposition that had already occurred to him.

Trowa continued speculatively, "The incident against Quatre would have also afforded an opportunity to attack Relena, and the fact it was not taken seems a little unusual.  She has enough people who would like her out of the way, especially on L2.  From what Quatre's told me, that cluster has been the most difficult in negotiations for some months now."

Wufei nodded slowly but added nothing to Trowa's discourse.

"Unless Relena…." Trowa started in an undertone.

Wufei suddenly straightened sharply and shook his head slightly, and interrupted almost too abruptly, "Not viable, this seems to be a single attempt on Quatre.  And I assume you've seen on the media newsreports that Relena and Quatre have become something of a couple lately.  Right now she is very upset about this and blames herself."

Trowa knew exactly what Wufei had done, he had let Trowa come to a conclusion that Wufei had already drawn about the possibility of Relena being involved.  As unlikely as it seemed, shit, it was farfetched to put it mildly, the former Gundam pilots overlooked nothing in their consideration of possibilities in a plot or conspiracy against one of their fellow pilots and a close friend.  During the time of the wars and fighting together, the five had come to trust no one but themselves, and that mind-set had carried over to their current lives.  Quatre was one of them and he certainly had ample enemies of his own.  Whatever other Preventers may be looking into concerning a plot on the Winner Heir, the ex-pilots would leave no stone unturned, even "impossible" suspects such as Relena Peacecraft, supposedly apparent growing attraction to Quatre…or not.  

Wufei continued as if the Relena matter was completely settled, though Trowa knew, in their minds at least, it was not,

"There is no question that there is a plot by an individual or group, currently unknown, against Quatre for whatever reason.  It is doubtful that the mobs on L2 are alone in this.  However, we both know, Trowa, that Quatre is smart and capable himself and he cannot have two better bodyguards than Duo and Heero.  Our doubt about the terrorist was one of the reasons they had  themselves assigned to Quatre."  Wufei seemed to hesitate and then added almost as an afterthought, "Of course Heero had made up his mind he wasn't going to leave Quatre's side, whether we had  suspicions or not." 

Trowa's eyes narrowed as he seemed to think that over and then he peered at Wufei thoughtfully, "You're worried about Duo aren't you?"

"Yes, I love the baka more than I ever thought I could love anyone.  But I'm concerned about the others too.  And you, Quatre's special to you?"

Trowa's eyes lightened just a bit, "Of course, he's closer than a brother to me.  And Heero and Duo, I want them safe as well."

"Yes…" Wufei hesitated for just a moment then said, "Trowa, I hope you will bear with me and let me ask you a few things.  Duo and I always thought you had a relationship with Quatre at least for awhile, but you were always so secretive.  You seemed to want to hide it and you did a damn good job of it.  Still Duo and I could see how Quatre was taken with you.  Whenever we even hinted at asking before, you shut us down so quick we knew better than to push further.  But now, I must ask, because I know you are aware that Heero has fallen for him?  You saw him in the hospital when we were waiting for Quatre to wake up after the assassination attempt.  And we all saw a few signs even before that."

"You're stalling, I thought you and Zechs were leaving soon.  And I need to get ready and meet you on L2."  Trowa dismissed Wufei's questions.

"And you're avoiding the issue…again.  Perhaps I am stalling but like I said at the beginning of this call, I am hoping to hear they've been located any moment and relieve both our minds.  So while I have a few minutes before Zechs and I leave and still have you on the vid, will you answer?"

Trowa sat back with as impassive a mask on his face as Wufei had ever seen.  Wufei wondered if he'd gone too far, but then Trowa spoke quietly, "You and Duo know I'm getting awfully close to Sara, Catherine's protégé.  And you know Quatre's OK with it.  So…" Trowa shrugged hoping to dismiss the topic once again.

However, Wufei was single-minded, "Quatre was in love with you…"

"This is a hell of a time to talk about this.  I will only say, Quatre thought he was in love with me….and I could have loved him back….that way.  You know I'm bi-sexual, though right now I'm with Sara.  But Quatre…..  Shit, Wufei it's complicated and it's between Quatre and me and I still don't know why you feel you need to know."

"Because I think Heero is holding off partially because he's afraid of your bond with Quatre, even though he's aware you are not now in an intimate relationship with him.  And Duo is playing matchmaker.  He's stubborn, even though I've warned him to stay out of it.  You know Duo, he can't leave it alone.  He's determined to get Heero to admit his feelings to Quatre.  I guess I'm hoping that Heero doesn't get hurt.  And if you still harbor those kind of feelings for Quatre, I don't want you going after Duo because he's trying to get the two of them together."

Trowa shook his head sharply, "And I don't want Quatre hurt again.   Though I will admit I wouldn't want to see Heero get hurt either.  But his doubts about Quatre and I, and what we might have had and whether we might have it again, are not all that's holding him back.  He is scared to death to let Quatre know his feelings.  He is afraid of them.  I was like him, so I know."

Wufei considered that for a moment, then said, "You said you wouldn't want Quatre hurt….again.  Who hurt him before?  Surely not you.  Like you said, he's close as a brother to you and…."

"Wufei," Trowa interrupted and there was an almost strange quirk to Trowa's lips, "Let's end this for now, but if you want to think about Quatre and his past…..if you and Duo thought he loved me, you do know….at least Duo has to know….Quatre felt something for Duo too.  And, at least at one point, it was mutual."

Wufei's eyebrows shot up in surprise,  //Gotcha'!!// thought Trowa, //You did not know about Quatre and Duo.  I'm not the only one who was secretive then.  But sorry, Wufei, you're prying just a little too much and this'll give you something else to focus on besides Quatre and me.//

A sharp buzzer went off somewhere on Wufei's desk and Wufei's dark eyes almost lit up…

"Hold it…Trowa.  That's it, the call I've been waiting for.  They must have located them by their tracking devices…hold on…"

^^^^^^

Heero was watching Quatre who seemed to have relaxed considerably.  Even the tightness around his mouth from pain had eased some.  His yoga was certainly helping him and for that Heero was glad, he didn't want Quatre to hurt…at all…

A slight noise interrupted his reflection.  Then he recognized humming.  Quatre was humming a tune.  Heero smiled to himself and listened to Quatre for a moment, then realized he had begun to sing softly, but it was in Italian, a language Heero did not know well.  Quatre had a nice voice, though his singing was just a little above a whisper.  Heero listened growing entranced by the voice and the sight of the blonde Arab.  The light from day was gone, but some light filtered through the open window from the well-lit section of the colony across the murky river.  Quatre's hair was so pale it seemed to almost glow with muted light.  Heero could see the faraway expression on Quatre's face as sang a melody that seemed to have a pathos all its own.  When the song died away on his lips, Quatre took a deep breath and straightened a bit.  His eyes opened.

Heero wanted to just reach up and touch the face before him but did not, instead he spoke quietly, "What song was that?  I think I've heard you play that melody on the violin and the piano too, ne?"

Quatre blinked his eyes for a moment and then his gaze moved to Heero.   His expression was a little surprised, "Did I sing that loud…gomen, I did not realize…"

"No…." Heero interrupted quickly, "It's alright.  You sing well.  What was the song?"

Quatre shifted and Heero could tell the pain from his wound was bothering him again.  When he didn't answer right away, Heero couldn't help the words that came out next,

"I'm sure Trowa would know.  You and he have your music…"  Heero felt a stab of sadness, almost of loss, in his heart.  He could not share that part of Quatre, but Trowa could.

But Quatre suddenly smiled through his pain, and he eyes looked at Heero with an understanding that Heero had not expected.  Quatre's words were as soft as his singing, "Yes, Trowa would probably know.  He's certainly heard me play it, though we never played that particular one together.  I don't know why we haven't, it's suited to flute and violin.  But, it's a special song to me.  It's called 'Visse d'Arte' from the opera _Tosca._"

"What's it mean?" Heero tried to smile back at Quatre and succeeded.

Quatre took another deep breath and lifted his good hand to move Duo's coat off his shoulders, "I'm warm…." He said,  then looked at Heero and smiled again though now there was a definite sadness in his eyes, "It means 'I Have Lived for Art' which really doesn't apply to me does it?"

"What do you mean?" 

Quatre shook his head slightly, "Heero, I never told Trowa or anyone why that song was special to me, because it seemed completely foolish to feel the way I did, the way I still do about it.  There was so much happening both on the earth and in the colonies, so much that was more important.  And that's still true.  But, sometimes I wish I had just been a simple musician.  No Gundam pilot training, no fighting and killing in the war, no heir to a fortune, no diplomat or Preventer….just a musician, probably a pianist or a violinist.  But life's not that simple is it?  I didn't let music become my life…so I have not lived for my music."

Heero said nothing for some moments as his thoughts swirled //Quatre just shared something with me that no one else, not even Trowa, knows.  But surely it's the situation and he's in pain and probably talking to keep his mind off it.// 

But then that quiet voice spoke to him again, just asking a simple question.

"Heero, what are you thinking about so deeply?"

Heero looked back up into eyes that seemed to be searching his, //Oh, Quatre, what if you had  followed your dream?  Then I would never have met you and I cannot imagine life without you now.  Even at a distance, not loving you like I want…it's so much just to be a part of your life.//

"Heero…? Quatre asked again, and the hand of his good arm reached out to touch Heero's hand lightly.

Heero realized with a start that here was his chance, …could he just begin to tell Quatre what was in his heart?  Could he show him.  Heero felt himself start to lean forward slowly, watching Quatre's eyes and that gentle smile that only those closest to him ever saw.  He could almost feel those sweet lips if he could just….

A sudden shout from what seemed a not too far distance away caught their attention and within seconds Duo was sliding silently in the window.  He had on a hat now and a old raggedy shirt was tied around his waist, while his former dress shirt was smudged with dirt and what looked a little like mud.  Camouflage…Duo was good.  But right now, he was cursing soundly under his breath….

"Shit and double Shit, Heero.  They're on to us….the only way they could have found us so quickly is they're tracking our devices.  There's a lot more to this if they know their frequency.  Get rid of them and come on…we're out of here."

Both of his fellow ex-pilots were on their feet, Quatre quickly slipping back into his shoes, as Heero offered steady support.  The tracking devices were removed and destroyed in seconds.

In another few seconds the warehouse was empty….the only sign of their former presence, the tiny destroyed tracking devices and a suit coat with blood on it laying on an old dusty desk.

TBC…… 

Now some may be wondering why Quatre's empathy is not picking up on Heero's emotions; well there's a reason, and it will come out soon.   


	4. TREACHERY ON L2, Chapter 4

**CONSPIRACY**

**PART I**

TREACHERY ON L2

See ch. 1 for disclaimers, couples, notes, etc.

**CHAPTER 4**

Trowa sat back as his vid screen went blank for a moment and then HOLD in different colors ping-ponged back and forth across the screen as music began to play.  Trowa snorted, Catherine had been using his laptop again.  Her choice for the hold feature was obvious.  She said he was too dull just because he preferred a simple HOLD in bold black letters with no movement and no sound effects.  Then his face grew somber, as his thoughts went to Quatre.  He loved Quatre and Quatre loved him, he felt things about Quatre that he sensed about no one else.  But he knew he had done the right thing even though it had seemed to break Quatre's heart.  Now Quatre accepted it and they were still close.

He moved his shoulders, rotating them to relieve the tension that had been stiffening his muscles since he first felt that uneasiness.  Wufei had expected news that the three missing ex-Gundam pilots had been found by their tracking devices.  It was a good thing they all wore them.  All Preventers did….even him, though he only worked for the Preventers on occasion.  He stayed at the circus to be with Catherine and Sara as much as he could.  But he really enjoyed seeing his fellow ex-pilots, especially Quatre.  //Damn// Trowa rubbed his forehead in a worried manner, //What's taking so long?  If they found them, it should not take this long.  And I still don't feel relieved as Wufei did when the call came in, I still feel uneasy….something's still not right and it centers around Quatre.//

The screen suddenly came back to life and Trowa knew with one look he was correct, the news was not good.

Wufei was now stern and professional, his previous demeanor of worry for his lover and friends and his personal connection with Trowa of a few minutes before was gone,

"Trowa report to L2 as soon as possible.  The tracking devices have been destroyed and transmission from them stopped.  The Preventer team on L2 found where Heero, Duo and Quatre had last been.  Apparently in an old deserted warehouse along the docks of the river several miles from where the limo was first attacked.  From tracking their signals, Duo led a zigzag, round-about route to the warehouse.  He and Heero were apparently trying to shake some pursuers, probably the double-crossing cops if not others, and attempting to get back to the less dangerous section of that colony at the same time.  They seemed to have been blocked from getting out totally so we are led to believe there is a large net of the criminal element looking for them.  However, they must have been successful in shaking their pursuers for them to stop for a while in the warehouse, but then they destroyed their tracking devices and left them behind there.  It is our assumption they did so because someone else was also tracking their signals and closed in on them.  They did escape because word from the L2 underground is that there is a reward out for their heads, well for Heero and Duo.  Someone now seems to want Quatre alive …for the time being."

Wufei frowned and passed a quick hand across his eyes, when he spoke again, his voice  more once more carried a personal tone over that of the cold professional, "Trowa, it doesn't make sense.  Word is that Quatre was the target, now they want him alive.  And something else…."

"What," Trowa had tensed up again.

"They found blood on a coat left in the warehouse.  They ran a quick DNA scan…it's Quatre's."

"Bloody Hell…..I'm on my way."  Trowa stood up quickly, then just before Wufei cut the connection he stopped him.

"Wufei, we'll find them and we will find out what's going on.  And then the five of us are going to get to the bottom of who wants Quatre…dead …..or alive."

Wufei's eyes narrowed with his own determination, "We will….you know how I feel about justice.  And I've had just about enough of someone unjustly targeting Quatre, and putting my koi and Heero in danger too."

"Hai….."   Trowa signed off.

^^^^^^^

"I know it stinks in this sewer, guys," Duo stopped and looked back at his two companions as they followed him, "but it's the safest route I could come up with.  There's just too many goons roaming the streets, even in the more deserted sections."  

Heero now had his arm around Quatre's waist and the young Winner Heir's good arm across his own shoulder for additional support.

Heero snorted or tried to in the thick miasma of foul odor that surrounded them, "Stinks really doesn't do it justice, Duo."

Duo tried one of his light-hearted quips,  "Why, Heero, are you actually attempting a sarcastic joke.  We only hear those once every two years or so."

"Hn…." Heero responded but he had moved his eyes to Quatre.  The young blonde had been growing steadily weaker over the last hour.   No doubt blood loss and pain were making themselves felt.  Quatre's lips were tightened with the effort of dealing with his pain and weakness.  His eyes had an unhealthy sheen that Heero could make out even in the shadowy beam from the small flashlight that Duo had somehow obtained.  Quatre also had a high fever, Heero could feel the heat radiating off the body next to him.   Heero hated being down here.  The smell was the least of Heero's worries, but this filth wasn't the best for Quatre's wound even if his shoulder was above the muck.  The very air was rancid and stale, and Heero had no doubt that it abounded with all sorts of nasty microbes and bacteria.  Heero trusted Duo's knowledge of L2 and was sure he was taking them the safest route to wherever he had in mind.  But Quatre had started coughing a short time ago and Heero just wished they could break out to where they could breathe half way decently.  

Duo said quietly, all lightness gone from his voice, "Not much further Heero."

Heero just nodded and looked forward, feeling Quatre shift in discomfort as they pressed on.

A short time later they had at last left the sewer by a manhole in a dark alley full of trash and old lumber, bricks and tarps.  Duo had carried Quatre up on his back, Quatre's good arm clasped along the braided boy's collar bone.  For additional security they had tied Quatre to Duo's waist with the arms of Duo's second shirt which he had kept even though he had appropriated a shabbier one on his mission to try and come up with some supplies earlier. 

Quatre was feeling very light-headed now, and even though they were out of the stinking sewer, he still felt like he couldn't get a decent breath.  He started to cough again, trying to subdue the sound as best he could.  Heero was beside him in seconds and looked into his face, but Quatre took a deep breath as his coughing eased and steadied himself.  He felt Duo's arm which had been around his back as he coughed fall away and he knew it was Heero's arm that now slipped around his waist again,   
"I've got you…"  Heero's voice sounded strange to Quatre, almost gentle, even tender.  

//No!!// Quatre told himself firmly, //I'm not going down that road again.  I'm not about to let my mind dream up feelings that are not true and let my barriers down with this ex-pilot//  Quatre sighed again, as he felt Heero start to move him carefully along.  He let his mind wander, because it took too much effort to try and think clearly now.  His memories scattered and mixed with the present, confusing his emotions even more.  Quatre saw two other pilots faces…as he had seen them in the past when he thought he had been in love with them.  He had fallen for them but it had been wrong…for them and for him.  But this ….now….this tenderness whether real or not, it was new but he had felt it before, just a short time ago.…..and he had seen something in Prussian eyes….where was that….oh, the deserted building on the dock.  But even before that, there was another time….vague…hospital white….and the smell of disinfectant and antiseptic…and those same Prussian blue eyes looking into him, not at him, but deep into him and there was something there.  Quatre's mind gave up trying to solve the puzzle, figuring his imagination was running wild again.  He was too tired and he felt like he just wanted to lay down and rest for a long time.  And he was so damn thirsty.  He started coughing yet again, once more trying to suppress the sound.

"Shit…that's it…" Duo's quiet voice sounded somewhere ahead of him.  

"Just a little thirsty…" Quatre rasped, hoping to apologize for possibly giving away their presence and also wanting to calm Duo's obvious frustration. 

"I know, Kat….hold on.  Heero, come on, we're taking him down below the pier a short way ahead of us."

"Duo, I realize we're still near the water, but surely  …"

"You know I'm not that stupid, of course he can't drink that crap.  I just need to stash you two somewhere and get some drinking water.  I know where but I can move a lot faster without you."

"No, Duo, that's not what I meant, but what I was thinking is the dampness…"

"Yeah…but it's away from the streets and I hear some of Gerardo's goons ahead and around the corner and that's why I said shit…not because of you Kat…"

"Oh…I just didn't want you to worry too much." Quatre's voice was a weak former semblance of itself. 

"I do that too…until we get you safe.  Stop thinking about easing my feelings and concentrate on holding on."  Duo said flatly.  Quatre was getting awfully sick, far too fast.  Both Heero and he knew it was probably infection in the wound, not to mention the bullet and perhaps the beginnings of pneumonia with that nasty cough.

Within a short few minutes, Duo had them beneath a pier all the way back up beneath the tall supports.  It was a little damp, but actually the breeze from the water cleared some of the smells away and Duo found them a relatively dry spot, the water never came this high. 

As Duo now held up an unsteady Quatre, Heero took off his own suit coat and spread it on the sand.  When he turned back to take Quatre from Duo, Quatre said with another heavy sigh, "If you two don't mind….I think I'll take a nap," and collapsed. 

Heero caught him easily and then carefully lowered him onto his stomach, all of his body to just above his knees laying crosswise on Heero's suit coat.

"Take a nap, indeed," Heero said with a strange catch in his voice as he let his fingers gently comb through sweat-soaked blond locks. 

"You need to let him know how you feel, Heero…." Duo whispered, as he gave Heero his extra, cleaner shirt to cover Quatre as much as possible.

Heero switched his gaze to Duo and his eyes now glared and his words came out in what was close to a hiss.

"Shut the hell up Maxwell, this is not the time to talk about this, get some water and some clean bandages or old rags.  He's raging with fever and is going to until the bullet comes out and we can get something for the infection.  He really needs a hospital.  Still for now, get what you can…and find out what Gerardo has to do with this if you're able.   But the priority is water and bandages and anything you can get to help with the wound, disinfectant or alcohol if you can come up with  it."

Duo held Heero's eyes for the briefest of seconds, then said quietly, "OK then…be back before you know it."

Duo had only moved a few steps away when Heero's voice stopped him, "Duo…I'm….I….should not have snapped at you.  You're doing all you can and…"

"Forget it Heero, but it's a strange thing to hear an apology from you even if you owe me one.  Quatre seems to be a good influence on you after all these years."

Duo tried a quick grin as he tucked his braid beneath his cap again and pulled the brim low over is eyes.  Then as usual he disappeared silently.

Heero sat down near Quatre and looked at the sleeping young man thinking to himself //Not so many years…not so much time has passed….it just seems like yesterday sometimes…the first time I saw you and even then, something about you pulled at me….but I dismissed it, ignored it…for far too long.//  Heero sighed deeply and raised his knees to rest his arms on them as he maintained his vigil. 

Duo was back in a short time with drinking water.  That was most important for now.  He left a large plastic jug with Heero and was off again immediately.

Heero shook Quatre gently unsure whether to wake him or let him sleep, but instinct told him he needed to get water down him quickly.  The fever was probably burning off too much from his system as it was. 

Quatre groaned as he returned to consciousness, "What….where…"

"We have water Quatre.  You need to drink."  Heero said softly.

Heero helped Quatre sit up and then held the jug to his lips, trying to spill as little of the water as possible as Quatre swallowed.

"Sorry we don't have the proper fancy goblets you always have at your table even for water.  But I guess Duo had a little trouble coming up with those…." Heero said with a small smile as Quatre leaned back after a moment.  Quatre coughed a little but then smiled weakly,

"Duo is right.  You're sense of humor is definitely …." Another fit of coughing interrupted him.

Heero found himself holding him, trying to ease the racking coughs and contain the sound too.  When the coughs did finally ease, Quatre seemed to give up saying anything further.  He needed to rest some more and Heero knew it.  This time though, he didn't release Quatre to lay back down, but moved to sit on his coat and lean on one of the pier supports, letting Quatre rest against him as he spoke in a soothing tone, "I think you'll rest better and not cough so much sitting up rather than laying down."

Quatre did not object and seemed to either fall asleep or pass out once again, Heero wasn't sure which, but he was held close in Heero's arms.  There was no place else Heero wanted him to be.  He just wished it was under different circumstances.  Heero closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the upright column behind him.

"You really should tell him you love him, Heero." Duo's quiet voice brought Heero back to consciousness a while later.  Heero was awake instantly and narrowed his eyes at Duo as Duo placed a large duffle bag on the ground.

Heero whispered,  "Hush, you may wake him and not only does he need to rest as much as possible, I don't want him to hear you."

Duo grinned slightly but his eyes were on Quatre and Heero recognized fondness….no, it was more than just fondness in Duo's expression. 

A sudden surge of jealousy and possessiveness overwhelmed him, "And I want you to stop coming on to him." Heero realized his voice was sharp again but he did not care that he snapped at Duo this time.

Duo's eyes shifted quickly to Heero's and he grew serious for just a quick second, then his smile returned.  Not one of his all- knowing smirks, but a sympathetic smile.

"Well, if you don't tell him, you're leaving the field open," he tried lightly teasing.

"Duo…." Heero started but he recognized Duo's look and efforts to lighten the awkward moment.  Although Heero still was certain Duo's look at Quatre was laced with possibilities even though he had assured Heero he would not get in his way.  But Duo was right, he was avoiding expressing his feelings to Quatre, dodging too many times the opportunity to let Quatre know how deeply he loved him.  And were Duo's supposedly teasing words a light warning.  He pushed his indecision aside once more, convincing himself that now was not the time.  He began again, whispering to Duo in his normal expressionless voice,

"He still may wake up and hear us talking."

"Hear what?  That I said you love him.  It'd be better if he heard it from you.  And if he does wake up and hear something of what I'm saying, all the better…it's an opening for you."  Duo sat in front of Heero and began removing items from the duffle bag.

Heero sighed and looked down into Quatre's face.  He was still burning with fever, but he seemed truly asleep at best and totally unconscious at worst.  Heero finally spoke so softly Duo had to lean even closer to hear him, "I almost kissed him back there in the warehouse but there was that shout and then you came slithering in…"

Duo's smile widened, "Slithering….why thank you…."

"I just mean you were as quiet as a snake and I would have been damn unhappy for you to interrupt the moment I thought I was going to have."

"No, I consider slithering appropriate, and don't ever let me interrupt you if you're going to open up to Quatre.  I'll be so quiet and I'll give you privacy."

"Shit…you really didn't interrupt me, it was that bastard who shouted.  How did they know our tracking frequencies?  Were you able to find out anything?"

 Duo shrugged and scowled now though he kept his voice down, , "Oh yeah, I picked up some.  Gerardo and his mob as well as some of the other gangs were hired by someone or some group, no one knows for sure what or who.  Gerardo's in charge here on L2 and he's smart enough to keep silent about who he's working for.  Thing is," Duo's scowl grew harsher, "while he was given original orders to take Quatre out, and you and I of course if we got in the way, now Gerardo has put it out he wants Quatre alive.  You and I…he could care less about except as obstacles to keep him from getting to Quatre."

Heero's own frown was fierce, "He's obviously going against his orders, but it's pretty clear to me why he wants Quatre alive, the son of a bitch.  I told him…."  Heero pushed down the rage that threatened again.  Right now it was not productive.

Heero shook his head, "It really doesn't matter because he's never going to get near him unless it's when Quatre sees him at his trial.  Still, I was going to ask you to take care of him after the way he talked to Quatre in the limo."

"I can just imagine…and given the opportunity, consider it done, Gerardo will be sorry he ever met Quatre."  Duo held up some cans, "Now, it's beans for us.  And then what do you want to do about Quatre's wound?  I have my knife, but it's pretty big and it will tear up his back to use it to get the bullet out."

Heero frowned, "You're right.  But let's hold off eating until we clean up his wound as much as possible.  We'll have to see about the bullet.  What else do you have in your bag?"

"Can of soup for Quatre, if we can get it down him.  Alcohol…the cheap drinking kind, if we have to try for the bullet, we'll have to get him to drink some to try and dull the pain.  I also have some old sheets…hated to steal them out of an old laundromat, but they're clean.  And, believe it or not a big plastic bottle of hydrogen peroxide."

"Duo, you can scrounge up more stuff.  For now  we'd better do what we can for the wound."  Heero said as he carefully moved Quatre back out of  his arms.  Quatre woke a little but seemed more out of it as the two eased off his coat, and then Heero removed his shirt before he lay him back down on his stomach.  Somehow Duo had also come up with a small battered sauce pan.  They poured some clean water in it and though it would take much too long to boil, Duo held a lighter under it as Heero finished ripping up the sheets into strips and squares.  After the water was fairly warm, if not hot, they used some of the rags to wash the blood from around the wound as best they could.  Then they generously poured the peroxide on the open wound.  That woke Quatre up as he jerked and started to push himself up.

Duo, carefully pushed him back down, "Take it easy, Kat, we're just cleaning up your wound a little.  Then we're going to eat.  I've got beans for us and soup for you, what do you say?"

Quatre hissed slightly as the peroxide was splashed over his wound again, "I say…I feel more like throwing up, so soup sounds awful…" he said halfheartedly, but at least he didn't seem delirious due to his fever.  

"OK, then you can rest some more but first, you've got to drink some more water," Duo said easily enough.

Heero was folding one of the larger squares of cloth now and placed it on the wound.  He secured it as best he could with wide strips of the same cloth that he tied around Quatre's opposite shoulder and then back around under his arm.  Then he removed his own shirt and put it on Quatre.  It was a little too large, but would have to do.  It was cleaner than Quatre's own or Duo's camouflaged dirty ones.  One more thing to do and Heero finished it up quickly, an arm sling made from the largest portion of sheet that he had left just for that purpose.

When he was done, Duo moved to give Quatre more water to drink, while Heero held him in a sitting position.  When Quatre finished drinking he dropped his head back on Heero's shoulder, "Sorry, I'll have to turn your dinner invitation down…just want to ….sleep a while longer…still tired…" With a half cough/half yawn Quatre was out of it again within seconds.

Once more, Heero had Quatre in his arms, his head resting on his shoulder, the blond hair tickling his neck.  Heero moved to kiss that pale gold hair softly.  It was an unconscious move on his part, and Heero was hardly aware he had even fulfilled that gesture of tenderness.  He left his lips against Quatre's hair for some seconds, his eyes closed.  Finally he pulled back.

When he once more looked at Duo, he caught Duo grinning broadly at him.  "You may not be telling him in words, but you are certainly following your own advice of acting on your emotions."

"I'm hungry, Heero growled, "what about those beans?"

Duo laughed softly and turned to the cans of beans.

TBC…..


	5. TREACHERY ON L2, Chapter 5

**CONSPIRACY**

**PART I**

TREACHERY ON L2

See ch. 1 for disclaimers, couples, notes, etc.  Hey I know I keep having Duo's nick name for Quatre (i.e., Quat or Kat) inconsistent, but since pronunciation is the same, I hope you forgive me.  Sometimes I'm up late at night doing these chapters and forget to keep the names consistent.  Kat, Quat, Quatre – one and the same…..

**CHAPTER 5**

Heero insisted that Duo get a little rest after they had eaten cold beans from a can.  He, himself, had dozed for a while when Duo had been out scrounging up their supplies.  

Heero kept alert, listening carefully for signs of anyone approaching them.  A few times he heard talking and shouting above them on the boardwalk over the pier.  But thankfully no one thought to venture down to where they had taken refuge.  Still, Heero knew that they needed to move again before dawn.

Quatre slept restlessly and coughed every so often.  After coughing bouts, Heero would make sure he drank more water.  Still his fever did not drop, in fact it only increased as far as Heero could tell.  Heero was not all that surprised.   The young diplomat's temperature would not lessen until the bullet came out and if they did not get him to a hospital soon, he and Duo were going to have to do it themselves.  And his coughing was probably due to problems in his lungs from the damn infection spreading.  

Along toward about 4:00 a.m. Quatre began to mumble disjointedly.   Heero shushed him and used some of their precious supply of water and a larger fragment of the sheets he had torn up to cool the blonde's forehead, face and neck.  Quatre settled for a short time and then started rambling again.  Hero feared he was becoming somewhat delirious.  His words were not distinct for the most part, but Heero made out Trowa's name a few times and Duo's as well.  And then when he heard his own name, he felt his heart clench at the soft spoken, though fevered tone in Quatre's voice.  When Quatre's voice rose in volume slightly with words that sounded like "No…don't go…gomen nasi…please….", Heero decided to awaken him.  He had no idea what Quatre was dreaming or hallucinating, but it was high time to not only keep him from becoming too loud, but to stop the pleading in his voice.  It tore Heero to hear it, he did not know what it meant, but he had to bring Quatre back to reality, to let him recall that, though very sick and wounded, he was in Heero's and Duo's care.  Heero knew Quatre trusted him and Duo completely and right now he sounded so abandoned and lost with whatever fevered delusion he was in.

Quatre's voice had roused Duo too.  And as Heero murmured in Quatre's ear, trying to awaken him, Duo moved close and took Quatre's good hand in his and called his name also, though in a hushed tone.  Duo squeezed Quatre's hand gently between both of his and spoke with worry evident in his voice,

"Hey, Quat-chan, wake up.  Come on….we're here and you're going to be all right.."

Heero wondered briefly if Duo was trying to reassure himself as well as Quatre.

Nevertheless, Quatre began to respond to their voices.  His eyelids fluttered and he shifted a little as he seemed to come around at least well enough to stop rambling in his sleep.

"Heero….Duo…."  Another round of coughing interrupted him and Duo pulled the jug of water from nearby to give Quatre a drink.

Heero's words to Quatre had been so softly spoken that no one but Quatre could have heard.  Heero knew very well what he had murmured in the young man's ear, "Quatre, you're not alone and you'll never be alone, because I'll never leave you.  I love you so much…."   At those final words, Heero had stopped speaking, shocking himself that he had said them out loud even if so quietly.  And did he really want Quatre to hear him?  But the blonde wasn't fully awake even then, it had taken just a little bit longer for his eyes to open.  And Duo's voice had been urging him to wake up too and Duo was a bit louder than Heero's whisperings in Quatre's ear.  

After Quatre settled a bit, Duo said, "We've got to move again before it's light out.  I've got some old clothes in the duffle bag for you both to wear.  Quatre, I want you to put on the large coat and another cap I came up with.  Your blonde hair will stand out like beacon once it's daylight.  We've got to tuck it under the hat and if that's not enough to hide it, I may have to hack some off with my knife, ne?"

Quatre had closed his eyes again, but he replied, showing he had not slipped back to sleep,

"Right…" his voice was raspy and weak, but he seemed aware of what Duo was saying.

"Let's move out now, Duo.  How soon before it starts to get light?"  Heero asked.

"About an hour a half and yeah, we'll get out of here before then." Duo dug around in his duffle bag again, "Here's an old plaid shirt for you, Heero.  And scuff up your shoes after you put it on.  Get dirt on your pants too.  And there's a beat-up, wide brimmed hat for you, the hats will all help to keep our faces covered as much as possible.  I'll take Quat…."

Heero reluctantly let Duo take Quatre.  After he had put on the old shirt and hat, and dirtied up his shoes and pants as Duo advised, he turned back.  

Quatre was speaking, "Help me up Duo, let me see if I can walk now?"

Heero moved quickly to help Duo in getting Quatre to his feet.  He stood, but was far too shaky to Heero's mind.  Duo left him to Heero's support as he pulled out the old coat and cap he had intended for Quatre's concealing outfit.  He also had his knife handy in case they had to cut some of Quatre's hair to hide it, though for some reason a part of Duo just hated to do that.  He had a thing about long hair, and Quatre had let his hair grow out in back to where it softly curled around his neckline, even as his bangs still were fairly long.

However, cutting Quatre's hair was not necessary, because the cap for him was in fact a little too large and Heero pushed Quatre's bangs back up beneath it, and pulled it low enough as he stuffed Quatre's longer hair in the back underneath too.  He hardly looked more than 13 or 14 with the huge cap on his head and the overly large coat Duo had come up with for him.

"Alrighty," Quatre seemed to be talking more to himself than anyone else, "We're going now, ne?  When are we getting back to the safe house anyway?"

Heero and Duo exchanged glances, Quatre wasn't as aware of what was going on as they had thought.

Duo tried to make a joke out of it, "Good one, Quat, we aren't going for a safe house.  But, I'm gonna try for some wheels and we're getting you out of here, and to a hospital…."

"Oh no…no hospital…you know how I hate hospitals, Trowa….where's Trowa?"  Quatre started to turn as if looking for Trowa, but already wobbly, Heero had to steady him again.

Duo stepped up and laid his hand lightly on Quatre's good shoulder, "Trowa's not with us now, remember?  But, Shinigami swears it and Heero'll back me up.  We're getting you out and back home safe and sound."

Quatre tried to refocus on Duo, then he looked confused and said vaguely, "Oh…yes…Never doubted it for one minute."  Quatre suddenly blinked and then smiled weakly, "Forgot where I was for a bit, but I remember now.  Let's go…."

They were back on the boardwalk a short time later.  Quatre still insisted he walk, though he did not do well climbing the stairs back to the boardwalk.  With Heero and Duo on both sides, they all but lifted him between them and got him up.  The boardwalk was deserted right then, and Heero thanked the powers that be for small blessings.  Quatre did not walk far, even with Heero supporting him, before he started to weaken and stumble too much.  Heero had expected as much and swung him into his arms a moment later.  Quatre did not protest.  Duo pulled the blonde's cap further down over his eyes and spoke quietly.

"Now we're three brothers, you're the littlest, Quat.  You're asleep, so keep quiet.  You're 13 or 14…"

"Oh great," Quatre mumbled, "I don't look like a kid enough… now you make me younger."

"You look it in those clothes.  Good cover…ne?  You're excellent at undercover work, Quat.  If you can play a dancing girl (see ARTIFICE), you can play a young teen.  And keep that cap on to hide your hair."

"Yes big bro…" Quatre smiled weakly, but seemed quite willing to settle his head against Heero's shoulder and pretend to be asleep.  He didn't pretend for long, Heero seemed to know when he actually had gone back to sleep for certain.  Heero moved behind Duo, feeling a strange mixture of emotions at having the body of the one he loved once again held so closely to him.  There was physical attraction to be sure, but there was warmth not from a physical source, something of a pain in his heart that he knew was his deep caring for this young man.  Deep caring…love.   //I want him to be **my Quatre,** his inner self stated and stated with a certainty.  Now, you baka, Heero, you've admitted it, tell him….but tell him when he's awake next time….tell him…tell him….tell him//  it was becoming something of a mantra and it was distracting.  Heero fought down these emotions and concentrated.  They were still in danger and he had to take care of Quatre.  Had to protect him.  Had to get him well.

Soon after dawn when it seemed too many people started moving around, Duo found them another hidey hole as Duo called them.  Duo checked carefully to be sure no one was watching, then pulled at a board in one corner of what turned out to be a junkyard.  The junkyard dog ran at them growling but Duo whistled softly and the dog skidded to a stop and rolled over in front of him.  Duo laughed quietly and bent to scratch the dog's stomach,

"Shit, Rex, I took a chance you were still on the job here…but you were just a young pup when I saw you a few years ago so I thought you'd still be around along with your brother.   Now, be a good dog and come on with me and my friends."

The dog gamboled around Duo as he led Heero, still carrying Quatre, through a maze of junked vehicles and scrap metal to a far corner.  Another dog rushed them but again Duo whistled and yet again this dog recognized him.  Duo called this dog Chief.  As they moved into the secluded corner, Duo explained, 

"I know most of the junk  and scrap yard people here abouts and their dogs.  The guy that owns this place is a friend, but I can't chance going to his office.   Gerardo probably knows who my friends are well enough to keep an eye on them.  Still I knew that the board was loose on this far side of the yard because Solo and I used to sneak in here and play as kids.  It's a huge lot and the office is quite a ways from here.  I'm going to leave one of the dogs with you two and tell the other one to roam so there won't be any suspicion if the dogs are not seen.  They know me, I helped Nick train them."

"Hn…." Heero said as he tried to make Quatre comfortable under a large piece of scrap metal that afforded something of a secluded cave-like area and offered some shade for the now rising heat of the day.

"I'm off again Heero.  We've got to get Quat to a hospital soon or else his fever is going to skyrocket so high…it might…."  Duo left the rest of his thought unspoken.  But Heero knew very well what he meant.  An extremely high fever was dangerous to the heart and Quatre had a minor heart condition as it was, minor up to this point. 

"Are you going for a vehicle now."

"Yeah, but I have something else to do too.  I'm going to try for a van or a truck, but even if I get one, there's probably going to be something of a blockade around the ways out of here.  We may have to run it, and unless I can come up with bullet-proof armor for the vehicle, we will probably not make it, without help that is.   I'll be back soon as I can, take care of…." 

"Be careful, Duo…."  Quatre was awake again and interrupted Duo weakly.  

"Hey, Quat," Duo bent down to see his friend.

Quatre smiled at him with eyes that were too bright and glazed with his fever, "You're going for the carrier where the Gundams are, ne?  Hurry back, and bring Trowa and Wufei."

Duo didn't correct the young man's delusion this time, "I'll do that Quat…I'll be back in a jiffy, you'll see."  Duo smiled down at Quatre. 

"Where's Heero?  Is he all right?"  Quatre suddenly asked.  His vision was blurred and only Duo was in his immediate line of sight.

"Here, I'm fine Quatre..…"  Heero was next to Quatre in an instant. 

 "You should go too Heero, ….we need all the Gundams right now.  But ….I don't feel quite strong enough yet …to pilot Sandrock…"

"It's OK, Quat.  Heero's going to stay with you.  Trowa, Wufei and I can handle the mission.  Now, drink a little more water and then you go back to sleep."  Duo rested the tips of his fingers of one hand on Quatre's forehead for a moment.   

Duo stood up quickly and turned away to reach for the plastic bottle of water from his duffle bag.  He handed it to Heero without looking at him and said softly, a slight break in his voice, "I made a promise, Heero, he's going to be all right."

"Yes, Duo.  I know.  Get going and take care."  Heero answered just as quietly.

Duo nodded still without looking at Heero and then called one of the dogs over and crouched down again in front of Heero and Quatre. 

"Rex," Duo spoke in a commanding but kind tone, "This is Heero and this is Quatre…" Duo lay his hand on one of Quatre's.  Rex moved to sniff Duo's hand and then Quatre's as Duo moved his back.  "Rex, Guard, …Guard Quatre."  The dog whined softly, he could tell this one human was not well, he could smell the fever and sickness.  He understood Duo's command very well, and Duo was a friend whose scent he recognized though it had been a while.  He had to protect the sick human and as for the other one, Rex moved his eyes to Heero's for a moment, Duo had made him understand this one was a friend too.  

The dog woofed softly as Duo patted him and encouraged him.  He moved to crouch in front of Quatre, his stance relaxed but his eyes were sharp and his ears pricked.  He was on guard until commanded otherwise. 

Duo called the other dog over and then made a sweeping motion with his arm, "Chief, roam….guard…."  The dog barked and took off.

Duo followed the dog and he was moving fast.

Heero turned to Quatre and sat next to him, helping him to sit up for some more water.  //Go Duo….hurry.// he thought.  And as he let Quatre rest once more, propped up against him as he leaned back in their deserted corner, he said, "Quatre, love, hold on…"

^^^^^^^^

Trowa and Wufei each sat at a computer.  Zechs stood talking to another Preventer not far away.  There were several patrols out.  There had been a discussion of raids into the gang land sections, but without knowing exactly where to go to locate the missing ex-pilots, it would be useless and a waste of men and materials.

The phones were ringing frequently with tips, but none had been solid.  One thing though, the word was the gangs had still not located the missing three.  It was as if they had dropped off the face L2.  Trowa and Wufei knew, however, that it was just because Duo and Heero were that good.  

The command center was a room in the very building where Quatre, Relena and the L2 commission had originally met.  Many members of the Commission were anxious to help and had offered equipment and space readily.  Also the Chief of the Law Enforcement had overhauled his staff, firing cops left and right.  He was newly appointed within the last day and was now using many of the Preventers as he knew it would take longer to re-establish a viable law enforcement group for the L2 cluster.  Their priority right now was locating Quatre Winner and his two friends and bodyguards, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy.

Relena had flung herself into her brother's arms when their transport had first landed.  When she turned to Wufei and Trowa, they had greeted her politely enough, but seemed to be in a hurry to get to the newly set-up command center.  They had left her to Zechs to reassure and comfort. 

//She certainly seemed concerned and anxious.// thought Trowa as he scanned the latest reports from some of the patrols.  She had been in tears.  Trowa's lips tightened as he concentrated on the screen in front of him.  Time enough to determine her sincerity later, for now they had work to do.  Once their friends were found and safe, then they could investigate further.  The nagging discomfort about Quatre was still sharp enough for him to know Quatre needed help for more than just finding him and bringing him to safety.  Since they had discovered that Quatre was probably wounded, he now knew just why the nagging was that persistent.  

Wufei was as grim as Trowa.  He was concerned for Quatre and Heero of course, but if anything happened to his koi….Wufei pushed the thought away and focused.  He was thankful that these were Duo's old haunts and he knew Duo was the one who was keeping Heero and Quatre hidden.  He was checking places on the computer that Duo had mentioned to him.  Marking them for the Preventer patrols if and when they decided they could wait no longer and had to make strikes into the center of the gang sections.  The phone nearest him rang and he picked it up automatically….then stood suddenly as he recognized the voice…

"Duo!!!"  

Trowa's eyes swung to him as the entire room grew silent…..

^^^^^^^^

Duo hopped on the beat-up, but in surprisingly good working order, bike he had stolen.   He had not been able to steal a vehicle, there were just too many goons out on the streets where any decent vehicles could be had.  He had taken the bike from a scruffy back yard, and he promised himself that he would see that a brand new bike would be given to whatever kid owned this one.  In fact, if he knew Quatre, and he was sure he did, Quatre would do even more for the family that lived in the ramshackle house that had fronted the yard from which he had taken the bike.  At least from what Duo could tell, the kid did have something of a family.  There had been clean, though ragged, curtains in the windows and an effort at flowers in window boxes.  Now everything depended on Wufei and Trowa and Duo hoped his few words of conversation had been enough.  He could only talk for seconds before his signal could be triangulated.  But he had to take the chance.  He'd done it and then thrown the cell in the river and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.  Then he had taken off on the bike….as if death were truly on his heels.

^^^^^^^^^^

Heero heard the low-pitched voices coming nearer and calmly removed his gun from his waist band, releasing the safety as he moved Quatre from his arms to prop him carefully in the corner, further beneath the shadow of the scrap metal.   Quatre had dropped off again a short time before, but every so often he still coughed or mumbled in his restless sleep.  But now, thankfully, he was quiet.  Heero moved out from the cover of the chunk of scrap metal and crouched, ready for whatever may come.  The dog, Rex, had stood and his hackles were rising as his lips lifted in a silent snarl, but he stayed near Quatre and did not move out into the light.  So, it wasn't the owner of the yard or someone Rex trusted that was coming.

Duo was suddenly beside him, and if Heero's skills as a soldier were not so ingrained, he probably would have jumped out of his skin.  As it was he just slid a quick glance to Duo, noting that the braided young man also had his gun out.  Without speaking to each other, they kept low and began to slowly separate, moving at angles from the hunk of metal that concealed the one they were guarding.  Duo murmured something to Rex, and the dog moved even closer to Quatre, still standing, head lowered, ears pinned back, teeth still showing in that silent snarl.  The dog was a black German Shepherd, and he seemed just another shadow beneath the covering hunk of metal.  

Heero and Duo did not move far, but now they had better vantage points as they each ducked behind other pieces of junk and scrap.  Duo was cursing himself…he had told Wufei to pick them up three miles from here, he had intended to get back and move them all to one last hiding place that Wufei would know easily.  Now he wished he had just told Wufei, Trowa and the Preventers to stage the raid here, at the junk and scrap yard.  Duo sighed, he supposed he wanted to protect Nick and his workers who were busy on the far side of the yard from any possible cross fire or explosions.  When Gerardo and his goons saw the activity converging at the yard, they would have congregated quickly to fight.  But now Gerardo was already here, and Wufei and the Preventers were not to supposed to strike for another hour and would be three miles away even then.  Shit, now things were chancy at best.  He had recognized Gerardo and his goons as he had slipped past them among the scrap metal and junk without their knowledge, moving quickly to get to Heero and Quatre.  He got there first of course, but now it was up to him and Heero and a pretty damn good guard dog…against Gerardo and his current party of six men, not to mention the other search parties Gerardo had scattered in other parts of the yard.  //You bastard, Gerardo, I'll send you to hell for this….// Shinigami made a vow to himself and to all his friends, especially to Quatre.

^^^^^^^^^^

Gerardo waved his hand to shut his men up as they moved further into the far end of the junk yard.  Two interesting reports had caught his attention within the last hour.  One was a quick call that was determined to be Maxwell's cell phone.  They had triangulated its position, but when some of his men had wanted to check it out, he nixed it….

"Maxwell wouldn't have used the phone if he was anywhere in the vicinity of  Winner.  And by the time you get to where the call was made he'll be long gone and he'll have tossed the phone too.  He's too smart to do otherwise."  His speech was no longer the colloquial use more common on the streets, Gerardo was smarter than that, however, his use of the idiomatic speech often led others to underestimate him.  But Winner had seemed to have his number from the beginning….it would be so exciting to get to know that spirited little piece much better.   Gerardo had turned back to the other report that had caught his eye, a few of his men casing the streets had reported that they had seen two men, one carrying what seemed to be a teenaged kid, hurrying along a alleyway and then disappearing totally from sight before they could be followed, stopped and identified.  Gerardo had been scanning dozens of reports of possible sightings, but this report had attracted him because of how easily the two men while carrying a young teen had been sighted and then disappeared that quickly.  He knew Winner was wounded, he had seen that happen himself, not to mention the bloody coat they had found in the old warehouse.  And Winner was of slight frame and could probably pass for a young teen.  After checking out the area where the two men and supposed teenage boy were last seen, he looked at some of his other information about Duo Maxwell's hang outs and friends and focused on Nick's Junkyard and Scrap.  His men had searched a number of leads before, but for some reason, Gerardo had decided to check this one out himself along with some of his men.  The owner of the yard had said he had not seen Duo Maxwell in ages and Gerardo believed him.  Duo would not be dumb enough to let himself be seen by his friends.  But somehow he felt his quarry may be in this yard.  Figuring that could be the case, he had had his men fan out and go to the far reaches of the three-acre yard away from the office.

He was now approaching the furtherest corner and thought he had heard something.  He stopped to listen still holding his hand up to keep his men quiet.  Though they had been talking in an undertone, relaying word by hand radio from other search parties, now Gerardo wanted complete silence.

A sound of coughing caught his attention and he smiled to himself.  He waved his men forward.  He had a feeling that the little blonde diplomat would be in his hands very soon.  He only hoped he was not hurt too badly, but then he had some pretty good doctors at his disposal and they had handled gunshot wounds easily many times before.  A little bit of doctoring and that beauty would be his….and his two bodyguards, well they would just be dead.  Gerardo's smirk broadened.

TBC……


	6. TREACHERY ON L2, Chapter 6

**CONSPIRACY**

**PART I**

TREACHERY ON L2

See ch. 1 for disclaimers, couples, notes, etc.  

**CHAPTER 6**

Heero mentally cursed when he heard Quatre's coughing, the blonde could not help it but now their hide-out was blown.  Heero caught Duo's eye from across pieces of scattered junk and rusted metal.  Duo nodded and Heero slipped back, silent as a ghost to Quatre's side.  He placed one hand on the boy's cheek for just a second as he murmured in his ear, and then with both hands back on his gun, he turned back to the entrance of their scrap metal cave.  Rex maintained his position silently.  The light was so bright outside, that it was hard to see in the shadowed interior under the piece of scrap.

For that reason, Gerardo stopped in front of a huge piece of scrap and narrowed his eyes to look into the interior trying to make out what, if anything, was in the shadows.

Heero had to stop himself from pulling the trigger and ridding themselves of at least one of the enemy, the one for whom he already held deep hatred, not just for the lust he'd shown toward Quatre but for the betrayal and wounding of the one he had sworn to safeguard.   But Heero's training held and he did not move.

Gerardo smiled slightly as his eyes adjusted and he recognized Heero.  Gerardo held a gun in one hand loosely, he seemed completely at ease as he motioned with his other hand for two of his cronies to step up next to him.  There was not room for anymore, the entrance under the piece of metal was not that wide.

Gerardo spoke with a sneer in his voice, "Ah…the bodyguard.  And I see you have your little employer with you though he seems a bit worse for the wear."

Heero said nothing, but even in the shadowed light, Gerardo could make out the deadly, cold glitter of his eyes.  Heero noted that the man's uneducated colloquial speech was now totally missing and dismissed it as inconsequential.  What was noticeable and an advantage was that Gerardo had not even seemed to take heed of the blacker-than-the-shadows dog that stood, his dark eyes affixed on the man, his stance stiff, ready to charge.  The dog was deadly silent and Heero knew who Rex had sighted as his foe.  Heero almost felt his lip quirk up in an ironic smile, //Good dog, Rex, really good dog.// 

Gerardo was confident, too confident, as he shrugged slightly and continued,  "Come now, you know you cannot win.  One gun against me and my men.  Just let me have my sweet thing, I'll get him a doctor, and he'll be better in no time.  You want that don't you?  Him to have the medical help he needs?  We'll even let you go."

"He's not and never will be your sweet thing or anything else to filth like you.  I warned you once before about talking about him like that…you just don't learn…"  Heero's voice was flat and cold. 

Gerardo was growing short of patience, "I'm going to take him with your cooperation or without it, so if you want to get away with you life…"

Heero snapped out. "You make one move towards us and you're dead…you'll be the first to go.  So if I die too, just know you're never going to have Quatre, because you'll be in hell before me."

The bodyguard's voice was so deadly and certain, it was starting to get to Gerardo, it made even a man like him pause.  He could step back quickly out of the direct line of fire and dive to the side as he told his men to shoot, but the bodyguard seemed to know what he was thinking,

"Don't think about moving back or to the side.  You can't move fast enough and I've got you in my sights and there'll you'll stay.  Now I'll make you an offer, call off your goons if you want to live."

Gerardo considered, //why had he so self-confidently let his own gun drop to his side?//  He still might have a chance if he dove behind the hunk of metal itself, but he knew the man before him was a former Gundam pilot and their reputation had gone before them. 

Finally he narrowed his eyes again and said, "Well if I have to give up that pretty piece, then so be it, though it's a fucking shame.  Still my orders were to kill him.  If I give the word, you both will be dead…"

"Rather Quatre dead then in your hands…"  another voice caught him by surprise and Gerardo swiveled his head to see Duo Maxwell crouched on top of a vehicle to the side, his gun also trained right between Gerardo's eyes.

"Wondered where you were, Maxwell."  Gerardo tried a bit of bravado.

Duo laughed, "We're outnumbered and outgunned but you're still in trouble, you bastard.  You're dead no matter what happens.  Like Heero said, call your creeps off…."

Gerardo was losing patience with the stand off and was angered at himself for his over confidence.  Sure he could have his men start firing, but now there was more than good chance he was not going to come out alive.  If there had been a slight chance with just Yuy targeting him, slight to nil even, there was absolutely no chance with two former pilots holding him in their sights.   Unless he could….yes, he had to take back control and as the situation stood, he did not have it.

He started to raise his hands slowly, letting his gun hang loosely from his thumb.  But he said nothing to his men.

"Stop moving now…"Duo barked.

Gerardo froze.

Duo continued, "You men standing next to him, you do know he's readying to throw himself behind one of you so that you'll take his bullets don't you?" Duo's voice was almost casual.

"If I were you two standing near him, I would step back because if he moves again, even twitches, we're going to shoot and you all don't want to be too close."

His two men alongside Gerardo seemed a little unsure of themselves as their eyes shifted back and forth nervously though they did not move.  The four men behind Gerardo were also uncertain, they needed direction and Gerardo gave it, "Everyone hold your ground.  Don't get them started shooting…"

Duo smirked and then threw something else out for their consideration, "Hey, we might be doing you goons a favor, with Gerardo out of the way, one of you could take over his…."

"Shut the fuck up," roared Gerardo as he finally lost it and did just as Duo predicted, grabbing the man nearest him to pull him in front of himself as he dove to the side.

Heero and Duo shot the two men who had been standing near Gerardo, and as Gerardo felt his human shield fall away he scrabbled for his gun.  He heard a low snarl and then a black shadow launched itself on him going for his throat.

In one easy, swift move, Duo had shot his target and then swung down behind the vehicle he was on.  He began sighting and shooting at the other thugs who had been standing back behind Gerardo. Heero moved forward in an instant, using the side of the hunk of scrap metal he and Quatre were under as his own cover as he helped Duo pick off Gerardo's thugs as they now tried to scramble for safety.

Within just a few minutes, a number of dead mean lay in the vicinity  and Duo and Heero stopped firing.  Heero stepped out of the shadows his gun still at ready as Duo scanned once again from his vantage point back atop the vehicle.  They could hear shouting from further reaches of the yard, but those goons were at least a few minutes away.  

Heero glanced back at the dog, Rex, who had returned to his sentinel position in front of Quatre. 

Duo jumped off the vehicle and moved next to Heero as they both looked down at Gerardo.  The dog had killed him.

"Good dog…." Duo stepped over to pet Rex as Heero moved to pull Quatre into his arms.  Quatre's eyes were open and he seemed somewhat aware, though the body was still wracked with fever and pain.  He was silent as he looked at the bloody mess that had once gone by the name of Gerardo.

The others thugs were on their way and would find Gerardo and his party neatly removed from the picture.  But both Gundam pilots knew that they had only the rounds left in the clips in their guns and Quatre's gun had been lost when he had been shot.  The rounds they had left probably would not be enough to hold off all those that were now approaching them.

Quatre shuddered suddenly and turned his face away from the scene of carnage wrought by his friends and the dog, though it was nothing he had not seen before.  His fevered mind wondered why these dead men wouldn't surrender, hadn't he asked them too?  But then he didn't really remember the battle.  Just coming too suddenly to gunfire and growls and shrieks that died as a dog ripped out a man's throat only a few feet in front of him.   His body felt like it was on fire and he was in a lot of pain, he was confused, unsure as to what had actually occurred, his head hurt terribly and his brain had trouble processing what was going on.  And he hated it, being unsure and out of control …. he wasn't even sure if he was awake or dreaming yet another death-filled nightmare.  But there was something that felt very real, and that was arms holding him close in a tender yet firm embrace.  Heero's arms clasped him closer as he whispered, "Whatever happens now, Quatre, whether we make it out or not, I want you to know I love you with all my heart and have for some time."

Quatre moved his head back to look up at Heero, his eyes opening wide as bewilderment shone in them for a moment.  But he was looking deep into those same Prussian blue eyes he had seen before.  Well, then perhaps he had not imagined it, unless he was hallucinating now too….which was more than likely…

Quatre took a shaky breath and lowered his head again, resting his forehead  against Heero's neck as his good hand sought out one of Heero's.  As he focused on what Heero had said, on Heero's arms around him and their hands linked, he felt a kiss on his temple.

"Quatre, I know this is a hell of a time to ask you, but if you'll have me, I want to be by your side for the rest of my life…even if it may be over shortly."

Quatre concentrated on this reality with all his being, Heero was real, Heero loved him….and he finally let his barriers down to tentatively search.    Yes, even in his fevered, disoriented state he recognized the truth of the feelings…Heero loved him.  But… could he love Heero?  Quatre frowned suddenly as his brain seemed to clear as a new urgency pressed upon him, he knew where he was, what had happened over the last 24 hours and he recognized the sounds and emotions of the men that were approaching them.

He took a deep breath, calling on all his resources, "Heero," Quatre's voice was surprisingly firm and stronger than it had sounded for a while. 

"Heero, Duo…" he continued as he leaned back from Heero's embrace, "Help me stand now.  Gerardo's other men are coming.  And I need to talk to them…"

"Nani?"  asked Duo, as Quatre started to struggle to get up.  Heero helped him even as Duo moved to his other side to assist also.

"Quatre, you can't talk to these goons…..I know you are the best negotiator Relena has but these are gangsters …shit they won't care…"

"They're without a leader now.  Let me try and use that.  I don't want anyone else hurt if I can help it…" Quatre looked into Duo's eyes and though Duo saw the sheen of fever, he also saw the awareness and determination in those sea green orbs.

"Shit, Quatre…" Duo said as he and Heero helped moved Quatre out from beneath the hunk of scrap metal that had sheltered them, "I trust you with my life Quat, I do, still I hope you won't mind of Heero and I stay on the alert."

"Lean my good side against something for support.  You two stand near, guns ready, but not threatening…too much.   The dog…"

"Rex…"  said Duo.

"Tell him to stand in front of us." 

But Rex had followed the party and positioned himself in front of Quatre without further direction. His original command to guard Quatre had not been changed. 

Within another moment or two, others of Gerardo's men could be seen moving cautiously in their direction.  The ones in the lead seemed surprised to see the three standing as if waiting for them.

Quatre called out in a surprisingly strong voice, though Heero wondered how long he could maintain his strength, but then Quatre always was less fragile than they had believed.

Sisko…"  Quatre called out, "I saw you a moment ago…I believe it was you because to be honest my eyesight is a little blurred."

"It was him," growled Heero under his breath, confirming the other elected "representative" on the commission that had met with Quatre and Relena yesterday…was it only yesterday?  The man was obviously beneath Gerardo in the chain of command, but still one of the leaders within Gerardo's organization.

"Sisko Jeffries….this is your chance to take over now.  Gerardo is dead."  Quatre said as the man and a number of others stepped out so that they could be seen. 

"Yeah…" Sisko said as he had spied the bloodied form of his former leader.  "So I take over and I get the money for your hit.  I don't care about grabbing you for sex like Gerardo did, he was a fool about that."

"Yes, he was, and you are doubly one if you don't take advantage of the situation as the new leader in this part of L2.  This is a chance to really do something for this area?  Or do you really not care?  Perhaps you fell into the gang and had to go along and learn to be a miserable, uncaring son of a bitch.  But that's not what you really want is it?  What about your mom…do you know how much she cries because of your current 'profession',  how much she blames herself  because there were not enough facilities and resources for her to help you avoid the gang as a teenager.  You're not so much older now….neither are most of the others with you.  Do any of you care about the other children…want something better for them?"

Sisko hesitated, but one of his other men came forward, "You're worth a fortune to us dead, Winner, we can use the money for whatever we want…"

"No, I was worth a fortune to Gerardo dead.  Do any of you even know who he was dealing with?" Quatre watched the men glance at each other, uncertainty obvious.  But Sisko kept his gaze on Quatre as he snapped out, "We could probably still get it and there would be no rules on how we use it as it would be with whatever you would give us."

"I doubt you could get it.  If you kill me and you have no way of knowing who Gerardo was dealing with, the people who hired him would never even show themselves.  Safer for them and saves them having to pay out the hit money too."

 "We can search his database…"

"If you can get into it.  Gerardo was a computer genius.  Also, I would bet the party or parties who hired Gerardo would be pulling out all traces of themselves once they know Gerardo is dead."

Sisko watched Quatre for some minutes and Quatre felt his new-found surge of strength waning quickly.  Then one of the other thugs yelled out, "Sisko don't be a fool, we don't want to change the gangs or the neighborhood ….we are in charge…let the others in the hood fend for themselves…"

"That includes my mother, you shit," Sisko snapped.

 "Well, a lot of us don't have family or don't care about the ones we do have.  Ones that beat the shit out of us when we were young…or worse."

Quatre suddenly felt drained at those words, he slumped against the side of the vehicle Heero and Duo had leaned him against.  "I'm sorry…." He said loudly enough for all to hear, though his voice was softened with grief, "Sorry that anyone…hurt like that.  And Duo did too…"

"Damn straight…" Duo yelled.  "I could have let it make me as mean and twisted like you guys…sure I've killed…but too many of you apes get a kick out of it…you don't want to change things for the better…"

Quatre was slipping down to the ground, suddenly sitting with his knees bent to the side.  Rex moved to him and took his eyes off the others to give Quatre a quick lick and then turned back immediately  to his guard stance.  When one of the goons suddenly started to move forward Rex jumped out and snarled and then let out a huge bark.  The thug stopped and raised his gun.

"Don't…" said Quatre weakly but clearly.  "I should have known a few words now could not heal years of pain and suffering.  Kill me if you have to, but don't hurt anyone else, not even the dog."

"NO, Quatre.."  Heero moved to crouch beside Quatre and pull him close, even as he kept his gun trained on Sisko and the others.  It didn't look like it was going to matter much in the long run, but no one was killing Quatre  as long as Heero still breathed.

A new and welcome voice suddenly echoed Heero's thoughts,

"**No one's** killing you today, Quatre, and no one else will be hurt unless these shitheads don't move back, way back away from you ….NOW," shouted a furious Wufei. 

Duo swung around to see Wufei sitting on a hover cycle that floated in stealth mode just above the fence line of the junk yard.  There were dozens of other Preventers on the same type of cycles now moving up from behind the fence and out to circle around the gang members now, their weapons loaded and aimed. 

"Wuffie!!!  You're here.  But how did you know?"  Duo shouted gleefully.

"Yes, koi, but shut it for now…ne?"

Duo had been so relieved at the release of tension and the knowledge that they all, especially Quatre, would be all right now, just as he had promised, not to mention his delight at seeing his lover, that he had let his professional demeanor slip just slightly.

He turned back with his shit-eating grin still in place though, "Right…the cavalry's here Sisko.  And we have to get Ambassador Winner to a hospital.  You should think about what he said to you though…"

Sisko and the other gangsters were raising their hands and tossing their weapons away as Preventers landed and took charge.

Trowa's hover cycle was down next to Heero and Quatre now.  He slipped off quickly, holstering his weapon as he looked over the two.  Quatre was totally drained and was semi-conscious at best.  After taking in the terribly pale and worn countenance of his dearest friend, Trowa noted the exhaustion and strain around Heero's eyes.  When he started to step closer a deep growl stopped him.  He dropped his eyes to the dog who stood ready to attack.

Duo ran forward and whistled, "Rex….BREAK OFF."  The dog seemed to give one more suspicious look at Trowa and then turned to Duo to let himself be praised and petted. 

Trowa let out a slight sigh of relief and then crouched to lay his hand on Heero's shoulder as his other hand moved to rest gently on Quatre's forehead.

"Heero, I'll take him now so that you can rest…"  Trowa spoke quietly.

"No, you won't…back off…" Heero all but snarled, almost like the dog.  Then Heero calmed himself and he let his adrenaline-filled body try and relax.  He was protecting his charge but this charge was more than just that…this was Quatre,  his beloved.  And Quatre finally knew…Heero had told him his feelings at last.  Heero shook his head wearily, "Sorry Trowa, where's the med-team?"

Trowa smiled slightly, "Hear the sirens, they're on their way …we'll meet them.  Get on the hover cycle.  There's room for you both on the back if you hold on well enough."

"Hn…." Replied Heero as he stood with Quatre cradled in his arms and moved to position himself, still holding Quatre, on the back of Trowa's machine.

As Trowa's hover cycle started to rise, still in silent stealth mode, so that its engines could hardly be heard, a voice called out….  
"Hey wait for me.  You're not taking Quatre off without me…Wu-bear get down here and pick up your koi.  We've got to follow …"

Wufei pulled down in front of Duo even as he was looking up and yelling, "Just get on baka and quit calling me those names in front of everyone."

"Sure…Wu..fei."  Duo happily hopped on behind Wufei and wrapped his arms around the Chinese man's waist.

"And Duo," Wufei said as the cycle lifted back into the air.

"Yeah, koi…"

"Missed you…and love you…"

Duo smiled and rested his cheek against the back of Wufei's shoulder.  "Ditto that…" he chuckled.

FINAL CHAPTER TO PART I, TREACHERY ON L2, TO FOLLOW.  THEN ON TO PART II…. AS SOON AS MY MUSE GETS ON THE BANDWAGON AND QUITS DEMANDING A REST….LAZY MUSE….


End file.
